happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smile Cult
The Smile Cult is a pacifist cult of generic tree friends by Doctorvenuz Cult Bio The Smile Cult, as said, is a pacifist group of purple roabed generic tree friends with yellow smile masks to keep them anonymous to others. They lurk in the sewers, calling it there home, and have made a small base in it. The cults main perpous is to learn from its leader and carry his knolage to everyone they know, hoping to make peace and happyness with whoever they tell. Each member seems to act the same, like sheep in a way. Aways obeying to follow orders from there leader, doing whatever he asks or requests. They would go to sertan, if not, very close to the edge leagues's to get there respect for there leader. Smiles Smiles is a purple wolf-mutant with sharp hairs on the side of his head and cat-like ears. Smiles wears a smiley face mask like the cult members, but instead of robes he wears a brown leather jacket and brown leather pants. His tail itself is a sentiant being with sharp teeth, it can move on its own and speak on its own (even though all it dose is hiss and pur). Smiles is a mute, he dose not talk whatsoever. Smiles is a silent, but emotinal wreck of a tree friend, aways keeping there feelings and secrets away from people, even the closest of friends, and aways strays away from people who are not a part of the cult or are close friends to Smiles. Smiles in general, when not being a depressed wreck, is a nice, wise and kindhearted leader, aways putting himself infront of others and aways leading his cult members to the right side of the tracks.When Smiles needs to be strict, he will be strict. Smiles is the leader and accadental founder of the cult, he orignaly founded it by accadent when a small group of generic tree friends got real interested in how he acts and what he dose, they started to mimic what he did. Other generics started to do the same and became a cult who he found interested in. Smiles became the leader of the cult and taught the generic tree friends whats right and wrong. Vault Vault is a giant sized speical member of the cult, he's a gigantic, lard sized hippopotamus that wears the same clothing other cult members do. Along with Smiles, he's a mute. Vault is in charge of gaurding the way to the cult's hideout, being the giant brute he is, he will take no crap from nobody whatsoever. He's shown to be trained in many ways to fight and defend himself and has shown to use a giant sythe was a weapon if any situation gets to hairy for him. He's seen to be near Smiles 24/7, being the only special member of the cult he trusts the most. Giggles Stiches is a tall, somewhat skinny special member of the cult, like other members, they wear a purple robe with smiley mask stiched onto it. They speak with a high pitches young male child-like voice. Giggles is a childish, playful and tricky member. They love to play games and pranks on there fellow cult members and friends, getting a good laugh out of the two. Giggles has shown to never take anything serious, even if there is something serious going on they would stay the same. Giggles is Smiles second most trustable and adopted child. Smiles takes all the free time he can raising, teaching and playing with Giggles, spoiling them with whatever he can do with them. Smiles loves Giggles with all his heart and will do anything to keep him safe from anything. Kackle Kackle is the third special cult member, like the others wearing a purple robe and yellow mask. Kackles mask is diffrent, as he himself modded it so it could have goggles and a moving mouth. Kackle voice is very scratchy and low pitched, aways laughing maddly. Kackle is the inventor of the cult, aways creating gizmos and gag tools with anything broken or made of wood, glass or string. Kackle shows to be very smart, but also very bubbly and air headed. He's also shown to be very violent when non-cult members come near his stuff. Kackle is Smiles third most trusted member, aways giving his critism on Kackles inventions and showing how he can make more interesting and helpful stuff to help make the cult more less rustic and more modren. Smiles and Kackle also do deep brainstroming sessions with each other now and then. Trivia *Each special member of the cult is the animal there personality shares: Vault is a Hippo, Giggles is a Hyena, ad Kackle is a Spynx Cat. *The sepcial cult members names are as follows: Vaults real name is Simmons, Giggles real name is Grey, and Kackles real name is Ritchard. *The generic tree friend cult members may be sheeps, as they do follow every order Smiles gives them. *Smiles has never shown his face, and may never share his face. *Theory says that Smiles has no face under his mask, thus why he wears the mask. *Smiles hates the news and newspapers, as he's paranoid that they are spying on him. *Vault is a glutton, aways chowing down on any food he can get when off duty. *Vault's favorite food is cheese cake. *Though Vault is a strong and nimble gaurdian, his weakness is gravity itself. *Vault normaly sleeps on the job, but never snores, so nobody can tell if he's sleeping or not. *Giggles gender is unknown, but hinted to be male. *Giggles may be male, but he acts a lot like a female. *Giggles can be concedered very untrustworthy, since they run off every time there out of site. *Giggles thinks they can get along with about everyone and anyone, being one reason why they cant be trusted. *Kackle has shown to not really like Giggles, since they annoy him a lot. *Kackle loves to experiment on people, his favorite test subject being Nutty or Lumpy. Or anyone with a lower IQ. *Kackle has shown traits to act like a dog more than a cat. Category:Grouped Characters Category:Groups Category:Hippos Category:Hippocampus Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Hyenas Category:Fan Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Wolf Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Doctorvenuz's Characters Category:Season 106 Introductions